Loving Lily
by blackatt
Summary: Before the Marauders 7th year, James goes to Lily's house and as usual embarrasing things happen. Follow them as the events unfold which will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Lily – chapter 1**

James Potter sat in the back of his dad's car staring out the window, thinking "whose house are we going to?" His mum and dad had been to diagon alley, that morning getting him a present for getting the head boy position, and met this couple and hit it off; they invited James and his parents for dinner. Of course when they got back to the house James was not feeling to great about it, they didn't even tell him whose house it was! He was getting very nasty thoughts about it, I mean what if it was one of his ex-girlfriend's, and Merlin knows he has enough of those. Of all the things running though his head James never once thought of whose house it was it never occurred to him that it would be **her** house.

Before he knew it they were there, to say James was nervous would be the understatement of the century, like saying Dumbledore was just smart. So here it was he was standing in the middle of a hallway, it seemed a nice house but still whose it was, was bothering him. He didn't have to wait long, as suddenly the girl of his dreams walked down the stairs in nothing but a towel. She didn't realise he was there at first but when she did she wasn't happy.

"Jam- Potter what are you doing in my house?" she shouted, if the little man in china needed a wake up call he just got it. James was stunned he dreamt about this moment seeing her walking down the stairs like that but if it was possible she looked more beautiful than he thought. In the time that James was looking at her, the adults had rushed in at the sound of Lily shouting. "Lily what are you shouting-"her dad stopped mid-way though his sentence as he realised that his youngest daughter was dressed only in a towel.

"Mum, why is **he** here?" Lily asked pointing straight as James, who still remained motionless. Lily had realised half way though last year that she didn't completely hate James but still to see him here in her house when she was only in a towel! She was mortified.

James's parents were just as stunned to see Lily like that as he was, they didn't know what to do, and as auror's they were trained to know how to react. Lily's mum was trying to calm her down, "Lily dear, this is the couple we met in diagon ally, Mr and Mrs Potter and their son James". Lily understood a little but she was still shocked, " I thought you said they wouldn't be here for another hour?!" basically shouted in her mums face. The truth was Mrs Evans had said that to Lily an hour ago, while she was in the shower but Lily had lost track of time, she had been thinking of James again.

Mrs Evans told Lily that she said that an hour ago but she was just mumbling about a black haired – hazel eyed boy. When she said this both Lily and James turned bright red, why was it parents always seen fit to embarrass their children around people they know?! They both silently made a vow never to do that if they had children.

A moment later Lily found her voice again after her face turning back to it's normal colour, "I…I'm g…going t…to g…get c…changed" and with that she turned to go with what she hoped would be grace but sadly that didn't happen. As right as she put her foot on the stairs the towel wrapped round her holding her dignity fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving Lily – Chapter 2

James was sitting on his bed, while his best friend passed the room asking him questions none of which he answered. Padfoot was talking again "whose house was it prongs? An ex? A girl in Gryffindor?" he asked desperately, James hadn't told padfoot a thing and it was killing him. But thinking of her, the girl of his dreams, of Lily made him turn to jelly he couldn't think straight let alone talk to someone.

Sirius was getting more and more annoyed. James was his best mate, he'd always talked about his problems, whether he wanted him to or not. He started to scream and James did nothing just blinked, Mrs Potter on the other hand shouted at him to shut up. Suddenly James started talking, saying everything that happened the night before, Sirius just stood there listening. Finally at the end he said " trust you, you finally see Lily naked and its because her towel fell!"

(at the train station)

"Padfoot!" shouted Remus although it was falling on deaf ears Sirius was too busy staring at a blonde. So he sneaked up behind him and said in his ear " you dated her and her sister last year", Sirius was unfazed by this and simply said " I know I'm just trying to remember what happened". Remus chuckled but he managed to get out " you dated her sister that's what happened! You dated them at the same time!". Suddenly they heard laughing and turned round to see Aurora, the one girl padfoot wanted more than any other girl and all because she hated him. Aurora was a striking girl, almost all the guys in Hogwarts wanted her, she was tall with longish black hair streaked with red and had brilliant green eyes. She was a bit mysterious and loved to do random things that usually humiliated people, needless to say padfoot was usually the person it humiliated, she was smart and sassy and knew how to make a guy turn to jelly.

While all this was happening James was wandering round looking for the red head he loved so much, he wanted to tell her his news, he was head boy! He and Lily would be sharing a common room, he was bouncing off the ceiling, he wasn't sure that Lily would react the same though. He was too busy day dreaming to notice that a certain red-head was staring at him and that a certain blonde headed Sytherin was watching on, noticing how he looked at her and she at him, he would use this to his advantage, Potter would pay.

The time had come Lily would find out who the head boy was, who she would have to share a common room with. She walked up the length of the train to the head's compartment, she squared her shoulders, put on a smile and walked in. But she was not prepared for who the head boy was, it was none other than James Potter and the Marauders. She looked at him and said in a controlled voice "James what are you doing here?" he looked at her " well Lily," he started tentatively "em, I'm head boy" he finished meekly.

Luckily before Lily could jump on James and try to strangle him Aurora walked in. She grabbed Lily right in time. James sighed in relief, as beautiful as she was and as nice it would be to have her so close to him, James was thankful he wasn't on the end of her grip.

"Guy's where's Pete?"


	3. The return of the Slytherins

LOVING LILY – chapter 3 – the return of the Sytherins

"_guys __where's __Pete?"_

All the marauders froze in place when Remus asked this, the simple fact was they thought Remus knew. The boys weren't the only one's shocked though, the girls had frozen as well, the marauders never left a friend, **never.** The girls knew that peter wasn't there but they thought he was off setting up a prank on the Slytherin's or something, that he'd be there in a few minutes. But as this dawned on them the train lurched and off they went back to Hogwarts for their final year.

Lucius Malfoy smirked, he had Peter Pettigrew eating out of the palm of his hand. Last year he convinced him, that Potter, Black and Lupin only hung around with him because they pitied him, they didn't like him. Peter being as insecure as he is believed him, little did he know that he had just sold his soul to the devil. By the summer Lucius had gotten Peter to take the mark and was now a death eater, the one thing that his friends would never forgive him for. Girls sure they came and went, other friends fine they knew that it wouldn't be the same but doing what he had done, they would never forgive him. Now they had the perfect plan, "kidnap" Peter and watch them all come running, he had no doubts they would, they were suckers when it came to friendship.

While Lucius gloated in the heads compartment, they were in a mess all shouting/mumbling at the same time, that is until Katt walked in and shouted "SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!". Katt was medium height, had short black hair with a red/pink streak in it and blue eyes she looked all sweetness and light but you did not want to piss her off. It might be the last thing you did. She had a temper on her, a temper worse than James' and that was saying something, she was lethal when it came to a fight or to a duel. The only ones never to have been on the wrong side of that temper were Lily, Aurora and the marauders and that was because she had a soft spot for Remus. When Katt had shouted everything stopped, the shouting, the mumbling, the running around, she was always the voice of reason, the one who could put it all into perspective. Everyone looked at her and calmed down, they explained what happened to her and she said "then what are we waiting for?" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She got up tapped her skirt with her wand to make it shorter and pulled her top down, and in true Katt fashion said "so how do I look?". She was greeted by wolf-whistles from the boys and winks from Lily and Aurora. Katt squared her shoulders and walked out the door, walking down the corridor she purposely swung her hips making sure all the boys were looking at her, ahem, assets. It was part of her plan make sure the boys couldn't help but look, if they looked so would the Slytherins, she smiled at this.


	4. A sorting and an arrangement

**Loving Lily – A sorting and an arrangement **

When Katt set her mind on something it would be done, whether it would be doing her homework or winning a pillow fight. That's why everyone was sure by the time Katt came back Peter would be back with her. They were confident in her abilities but that didn't stop them worrying about why Peter was taken and what they had done to him. He may not have been the best fighter of the group but he could sure put up a good fight, even if it was only to stall for time before back-up came. The nerves were evident in everyone, James was pacing, Sirius was bouncing his knee up and down, Remus had his head in his hands and the girls were being irritable and snappy.

While this was happening Katt slipped into the compartment with the Sytherins in it "hello boys" she said calmly alerting everyone to her presence. To say the Sytherins were confused was an understatement and people claimed that were just as smart as the Ravenclaws HA! Katt smiled and said "oh come on boys I don't bite, unless you ask" at that point her smile turned to a smirk she loved this, this was what she lived for tricking people, confusing them and finally the kill, getting what you wanted. Not that she did this often, but she did like it, keeping the smile on her face she sat down next to Lucius it surprised him so much he found his tongue. Having gotten his tongue back Lucius jumped up and said "why in Merlin's name are _you_ here?" Katt was not surprised by this. "what do you think I'm doing? Playing Quidditch? Honestly use your brain, I got bored with those little children and their games so I came to see what real men do, but you obviously aren't them" she snapped back and got up to go but was stopped, inside she was laughing it was working perfectly. While everyone else bought this completely Snape didn't "what are you doing? She's with them! Once a marauder always a marauder" he shouted in Katt's face to which she shouted back "damn!". No one got that before she made it turn pitch dark and _Stupefied _the lot of them, grabbed Peters hand and shoved him outside while she modified their memories.

After that the rest of the train ride was boring as was the sorting. The feast as usual was delicious afterwards Dumbledore stood up silencing the whole great hall "I will not keep you long as I am sure you can hear your beds calling you. I will however remind you the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also our new Head girl and Head boy for this year are Miss Lily Evans" he had to stop for the cheers "and Mr James Potter please feel free to tell them if you think of a useful idea or if there is an accident and with that I bid you goodnight!". The girls and the marauders walked out of the hall and off towards Gryffindor tower but without Lily and James, they walked to the heads rooms. When they got there they were overwhelmed it was amazing, decorated in Gryffindor colours with books for Lily and a comfy chair for James. After checking out their respective rooms they met in the common room, "Lily I know this will be hard, but I wanted to propose a truce, I wont ask you out constantly if you don't bite off my head deal?" James ask tentatively. "yes James I would like that very much, goodnight then" Lily answered feeling glad they could come to an arrangement.


	5. Promises kept

**Loving Lily - Chapter 5 – promises kept? **

A few weeks had gone by since that first night in the heads' room. Things were working out between James and Lily, he did not daily ask her out and Lily didn't snap at James for the little things he did like having his feet up on the table. To say that their friends were shocked at first was an understatement they were confused, a little appalled and hurt that they didn't say anything.

So the marauders and the girls were getting on and hanging around more often, the girls even went to the Quidditch match even though they didn't understand it. Lily even let the team have a party, after making them promise that it would be over by midnight (more like 4 am) they were a good influence on each other. After dinner on the 1st of October Dumbledore call them up to his office, "as you know Halloween is fast approaching and I was wondering if you had any ideas on how to mark the occasion?" he asked as calm as ever. It was no surprise that they got called up Lily had been expecting it in fact "Sir, why don't we have a ball? Where you can dress up like you did when you were young?" Lily said equally as calm.

James' POV

_Wow, a ball, lucky my parents made me learn to dance. Lily must have thought about this for a while, I wonder who she'll go with, maybe me,_ _give it up man!_ _she never agrees to go with you!. _While James was having this inner debate Dumbledore was watching him closely, this 18 year old boy was calming down after all his years of pranking and if he was to believe what he heard it had something to do with the girl standing next to him.

"I think that's a great idea Lily! Although I doubt the boys will be as enthusiastic as the girls. All this dressing up stuff, hmm we'll see" James answered the unasked question. Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and told them they could leave. At the bottom of the gargoyle James turned to Lily, took a deep breath and asked "Lily I know we had an agreement but this Halloween ball, will you go with me?". Lily sighed shock her head and replied "I'm sorry James but I can't accept, its not that I don't like you it's that I am happy with the way we are the now, friends, I'm sorry". James was expecting this answer, "ok Lily, I understand but I think to avoid any awkwardness I'll move back into Gryffindor tower" he said and turned away.

Lily's POV

**Lily was devastated "**_oh god, not only did I turn him down I also made him move out! What was I thinking?! Ohhh I'm such a bitch!" _she thought miserably and ran back to the heads' dorm but it was no use by the time she had gotten there all his things had been moved out and he was gone. She couldn't believe it! She had loved having little midnight conversations with him over hot chocolate and talking about anything and everything. She would miss him, just the comfort he brought knowing he was there for her. She sank down into the carpet and cried, she had driven him away, her source of comfort, his knack for making her laugh, his smile. Lily didn't know how the next few weeks would be but she knew one thing she was going to be miserable without him.


End file.
